1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hair dressing chemical dispenser device and, more specifically, to a combination salon tool device with a rat-tail comb at one end of an airtight compartment for dispensing perm solutions, creams and the like, and adapted to enable interchangeability of a plurality of dispensing attachments on the opposite end for the brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest shows various hair dressing tools with various combinations. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,728 issued on Feb. 14, 1995, to Jean-Louis Gueret describes a device for dispensing a fluid product such as a cosmetic or a pharmaceutical product. In FIGS. 26 a-c, a comb has a handle comprising a rigid cylindrical shell with an air intake opening and containing a flexible bag. The comb portion at one end fits inside the handle and the flexible bag. A dome with a valve is proximate to the handle. The opposite end of the comb portion is a comb with teeth on two sides which receives the liquid when the dome is pressed and causes two obturator valves on the comb portion to release the liquid onto the teeth. The device is distinguishable for its dome portion and three valves which supplies the liquid onto the comb teeth and not through the teeth as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,887 issued on May 17, 1994, to Floyd W. Ramsey describes a microwaveable transparent plastic comb for holding and dispensing a liquid through a detachable hollow comb teeth with a plurality of outlets in each tooth. A supplemental dispensing tooth can be removably attached to a flat cap threaded onto an opposite end for applying a liquid to small areas. When the supplemental tooth is removed from the flat cap, the comb may be stored with the comb teeth end up. The liquid dispensed may be hair grease, a gel, a dye or a mousse. A removable plastic comb cover may be positioned over the multiple teeth comb, and the covered comb may be used to style the hair. The comb is distinguishable for its non-flexible capped storage chamber or reservoir, a singular multi-tooth comb attachment, and the lack of a valve which permits outflow as long as the comb is tilted below the horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,839 issued on Aug. 23, 1994, to Jack L. Forcelledo et al. describes a comb with a fluid applicator of two possible structures for dispensing hair conditioners, dyes and shampoos. The first embodiment comprises a flexible bottle which screws onto a comb with hollow teeth. The comb is distinguishable for its limitation to only one comb attachment, wherein the teeth are normal or perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,480 issued on Oct. 15, 1991, to Ralph Murray, Sr. describes a liquid comb combination and method for its manufacture. The plastic comb has rigid hollow teeth on a shank threaded to a flexible hollow liquid handle having two separate reservoirs, each openable by a lockable flap. Two liquids (dyes) of different viscosities are stored and dispensed through one of two comb sides of hollow teeth with different sized apertures. The comb dispenser is distinguishable for its reliance on two separate reservoirs for different teeth sides of the comb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,899 issued on Sep. 17, 1996, to Karen A. Foreman describes a hair liquid applicator for treating only hair roots with hair gel or dyes. A plastic squeeze bottle is attached to a threaded attachment with five inclined and hollow fingers. The applicator is distinguishable for its limitation to an inclined comb for treating only hair roots and no need for a valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,981 issued on Oct. 9, 1928, to Oscar O. Olson describes a scalp comb for dispensing a medicament or dressing from a hard rubber or celluloid comb having seven hollow teeth differing in length with the center teeth being the shortest to fit a curved scalp. The scalp engaging end of each hollow tooth is slightly recessed on one side to minimize clogging. A soft rubber bulb is the reservoir for the medicament or dressing. The scalp comb is distinguishable for its perpendicular orientation of the teeth to the bulb and reliance on only one attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,770,943 issued on Jul. 22, 1930, to Frank H. Newton describes an electric fountain appliance for applying two different heated lotions from separate reservoirs to a comb and to a roller device. The comb and roller are directed normal to the axis of the handle. The appliance is distinguishable for its inflexible reservoirs and the orientation of the comb and roller on the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,493 issued on Dec. 28, 1937, to Charles P. Robertson describes liquid dispensing bristled devices for men and women. The external casing differ in shape, but the internal push button pump inside the fluid reservoir is identical to force the fluid out. The devices are distinguishable for its required pumps and fixed bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,001 issued on Nov. 28, 1950, to Norman Williams describes an insecticide comb-applicator consisting of three interfitting parts which are the plastic tubular comb back and bulb extension cover, a lower plastic comb teeth portion, and a collapsible bulb which contains the antiseptic powder, chalk or Fuller's earth. The comb-applicator has only several powder distributing teeth distributed among the comb teeth. The comb-applicator is distinguishable for its totally dissimilar structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,086 issued on Aug. 20, 1963, to Salvatore S. Di Vito describes a combined dispenser and comb for sprinkling water, shampoo, dye, and setting solution on hair. A transparent or translucent calibrated flask is provided with a flow control plug and a hollow comb with a tapered hollow or solid hair divider at its distal end and open-ended teeth separated by pairs of solid teeth arranged perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the comb and flask. The dispenser-comb is distinguishable for its single attachment and control plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,009 issued on Jan. 12, 1982, to Anthony D. Shipp describes a plastic combing and applicator device for disinfecting animal pets and scalps. The flexible fluid or powder reservoir is provided with a valve. The disinfectant is distributed by either gravity or squeezing of the reservoir container to flow into the comb housing which has inclined hollow teeth with V-slotted openings. The comb housing has a baffle proximate the comb for better distribution. The device is distinguishable for its limitation to an inclined comb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,376 issued on Jun. 3, 1986, to Ludwig Sigmund et al. describes a hair dye applicating apparatus comprising an elastic transparent cylindrical supply container with a cover containing a comb ending in a hair separating tip without distribution channels and a removable brush with distribution channels in a rubber nozzle insert. Hydrogen peroxide and hair dye are added to the supply container, mixed and ejected by squeezing the supply container. A second embodiment utilizes a stiff reservoir with a projecting piston rod and actuator button to eject the liquid. The applicators are distinguishable for their non-liquid distributing combs and the adjacent positions of the comb, brush and hair separating tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,504 issued on Oct. 8, 1991, to Robert L. Winrow describes a scalp applicator for selective application of a lotion and a simultaneous scalp massage by utilizing a battery operated vibrator. A rigid head member can be three-fingered (hollow) or a hollow cone with an alignment rib, abutments and body massage projections to hold a sponge sleeve. The lotion is distributed from a flexible bladder body portion to the tips of the fingers or cones. The applicator is distinguished by its requirement for a vibrator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,833 issued on Mar. 1, 1994, to Charles E. McDonald describes a multi-toothed dispenser, comb applicator and bottle device. A deformable plastic bottle is attached to a plastic hollow comb with either a capped (first embodiment) or an uncapped hair separator end (second embodiment). The hair dye or perm solution is distributed from the open hair separator in the preferred embodiment or from dispensing holes in the spine of the comb in the alternative embodiment. The applicator is thus distinguishable for lacking a valve for controlling the flow of liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,905 issued on Mar. 8, 1994, to Peter Busch et al. describes a hair treatment applicator comprising a capped flat housing which contains a reservoir for the hair-softening or hair-setting liquid saturating a porous base material connected to an upper porous teeth material. The applicator is distinguishable for its singular porous fingers.
E.P.O. Patent Application No. 463,979 A1 published on Jan. 2, 1992, for Gael Diot et al. describes a one-piece dispenser of cosmetics or pharmaceuticals from a tube onto an integrated slotted spatula. The knob of the tube is sheared off by twisting to open the plastic tube. The dispenser is distinguishable for its one-piece construction which does not provide for attachment of other accessories as in the present invention.
U.K. Patent Application No. 969,378 published on Sep. 9, 1963, for Hugh E. McEachran describes a combined toothpaste dispenser and toothbrush. The toothpaste is carried in a stiff cylindrical container which has a toothbrush extending thereof and covered by a press-fit cap. The device is distinguishable for being limited to the dispensing of toothpaste for an appended toothbrush.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a combination salon tool device with an airtight compartment for dispensing perm solutions through various attachments is desired.